Inu no Detective
by Magnolia E.Quicksilver
Summary: Something has happened to Kuroko, will he and his friends find out what and will he ever be normal again? Alone maybe not but along with the help of a particular short high school student and his friends, there's still a chance. This is a Detective Conan and Kuroko no Basuke crossover of mystery, humor and friendship. Rated T for Aomine's foal mouth. I DO NOT OWN KnB or Detective C


**Haha! For some of you who've seen my updated/edited first chapter of Inu no Basuke: Drabbles, you'll know that I've been working on a new series and here it is! I'm going to make this a cross between Detective Conan and Kuroko no Basuke. Making it so that there will be characters from both animes in this story. I'm going to introduce the Detective Conan later on in the story, maybe around chapters 4 or 5.**

 **As always, I really appreciate the support and views and comments and favourites! They have helped motivate me to make more and I am also thankful for having such great friends as well. Thanks you guys!**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Kuroko woke up feeling weird. It was a Saturday morning and he couldn't place what was wrong. He looked around his room and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Everything was where it should be and except for the fact that the room felt too big for him, everything was how he'd left it last night.

'Wait… why's my room so big?' Kuroko thought to himself, before rolling off his bed and onto the floor. He hadn't noticed that he was at the edge and groggily got up on all fours and walked the long distance to the bathroom. Once there, he found that the bathroom was just as overly large as his bedroom and he couldn't even see the top of the sink to brush his teeth. Seeing this, he snapped awake and grew concerned. He looked around to find a way up to the mirror and saw a way up from the toilet. As he was climbing onto the seat, he heard a bark from his room and the sounds of paws skittering towards him. The sounds halted right at the bathroom door, and Kuroko paused with what he was doing. Kuroko turned his head to see his Alaskan husky puppy, Nigou at the door. Nigou was looking up at Kuroko with a shocked expression that soon turned happy.

"Master!" Nigou yipped happily.

'Master? Is that what he calls me? Wait… how can I understand him?' Kuroko thought and soon realized something else. 'Oh!' He realized, quickly turning his sights back to getting up to the sink. With some effort, he got on top the sink and paused to catch his breath. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before looking at the mirror.

What he saw was a black and white face that stared back at him. His face was longer than normal and he had fur all over his face. His eyes were still blue but he now had two pointed ears on his head and he felt a sense of déjà vu. Kuroko turned to look down at Nigou and realized the resemblance and turned back to the mirror. He looked like an older version of Nigou except for a few scars here and there from previous injuries. He saw the scar he'd gotten from Kise when he injured him in their first practice match and a few older scars that he'd gotten from playing street ball with Ogiwara.

Kuroko moved so that he saw that his body was also a dogs and sighed. He didn't remember what had happened but he sure had to get ready for the day. After a last look, he jumped down from the sink and landed unsteadily next to Nigou. Kuroko still wasn't used to his four paws and thought that he would get some practice by walking around his apartment. Kuroko walked out of the room with Nigou who was happy to follow his master.

Kuroko walked around his room trying to figure out what had happened the day before. "I was with the team after a match and we went to eat at Maji burger but what else happened…?" Kuroko tried thinking out loud.

"Ah! Then we bumped into Aomine and Kise arguing on the street!" Nigou added his own input and wagged his tail.

Kuroko looked at his puppy and nodded, "Then after we talked and got it sorted out…? What did I do after that? I was walking home and… I can't remember—urgh." Kuroko cried out getting a head ache. He realized that he couldn't remember what had happened after that and also realized that he could only remember getting home and falling asleep. He turned to Nigou and asked if he knew, but Nigou shook his head. Nigou didn't remember much either as he was asleep in Kuroko's backpack at the time but he did remember that it was very dark and that there were two men other than Kuroko talking.

Kuroko quickly shook his head and tried to clear it. "Well we can't do anything right now so we might as well get going, I still have to meet Kagami-kun at the courts. Maybe he can help us."

"Oh yay! Taiga-kun!" Nigou joyfully barked and ran ahead of Kuroko to the door but skidded to a stop; realizing something. "But wait, I can understand you and you can understand me but I don't think anyone else can." Nigou whined.

"Ah!" Kuroko was shocked. ' _Nigou was right! How will he talk?'_ Kuroko stopped his pacing and sat down to think. "I can't talk… but I can still read and write! Yes, I just write it down!" Kuroko realized and he barked to Nigou while going to his bedside table to get something. "Nigou get your uniform on and we'll go to the courts!" Kuroko quickly took an old fanny pack and stuffed a notebook, pencil, eraser and remembering at the last second, his cellphone.

When he was done, he went out to the front door with Nigou trailing after him with his uniform on and for the first time was glad that he'd decided to install a big doggy door for Nigou to use as he'd get bigger with time.

The headed out together and hoped that the others could find way to help Kuroko's predicament.


End file.
